A Parent's Love
by ForeverMe19
Summary: Walnutpaw has never understood why Hazelwhisker protected him and Cherrypaw so much. That is, until he becomes a warrior. Hollyclan Challenge


Walnutkit felt a paw poking at his side.

"Walnutkit, wake up!" he heard his sister Cherrykit's voice, "Come on Walnutkit! I wanna play, but Hazelwhisker's out on a walk and Drizzlepath won't let me go outside without you!"

"Cherrykit, leave your brother alone!" this time it was Drizzlepath, "Wait until he's ready." Walnutkit didn't really want to get up, but he didn't want his sister to be lonely. He slowly opened his eyes for the first time, and gasped softly. The Thunderclan nursery was bigger than he thought, and there were more cats! Beside a big white she-cat with faint silver stripes, who he assumed was Drizzlepath, there were three brown kits and one red kit. He instantly knew the red kit was Cherrykit, because her fur was like his. He could only assume that the brown kits were Drizzlepath's. They were all different sizes: one kit was big, one was small, and one was in between both of them.

"Walnutkit!" Cherrykit bounded back over to him, "You're up! Come on, come meet our denmates!" She led Walnutkit over to the other kits, who he saw were two she-cats and a tom. The big tom spoke for them all, "I'm Timberkit. The one as small as you is Fernkit and the other is Applekit. We're three moons old." Fernkit glared at her brother.

"I'm not as small as them!" she squeaked angrily. Timberkit rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe you're slightly bigger," he said, sounding as if he really didn't care. Walnutkit hoped he didn't act like that to Cherrykit. She wouldn't like that, and besides, he liked his sister. Her fur had been warm against his during the chilly leaffall night. Fernkit looked about to argue more, but Applekit glared at her.

"Just stop it you two," she said, "This is Cherrykit and Walnutkit's first day! Let's show them around! Can we, Drizzlepath?" Applekit looked sweetly at her mother, who nodded.

"Stay in the clearing!" she called as the older kits led Cherrykit and Walnutkit out of the nursery, "And don't go in the warriors den again!"

"You've been in the warriors den?" Cherrykit asked excitedly to Timberkit. He nodded, "We got in trouble though. We're not supposed to go in there."

"Oh," Cherrykit's tail drooped. Walnutkit was disappointed too; he wanted to look at everything in the Thunderclan camp!

"That's Highrock," Applekit said as they passed a huge boulder, "Morningstar is a red and white tabby she-cat, and she talks to the clan from there. Her den is up there too, though we've never seen it." Walnutkit smiled, gazing up at Highrock. He closed his eyes, imagining himself up there, talking to his clan.

"Walnutkit, catch up!" he snapped out of his daydream and ran after the others.

"Sorry," he muttered as Timberkit pointed at a small opening in the rock.

"That's the medicine cat den. Wildwind is a smokey blue and white tom, and he heals the clan and talks with Starclan." Fernkit smiled.

"He helped me with a thorn in my pad a couple days ago. He may seem grumpy, but he's very nice," she said.

"Yes, yes, enough of this," Applekit said, turning away from the den, "Let's go to where we'll be in three moons: the apprentices' den." Walnutkit felt excitement filling his entire body. The apprentices' den! He quickly followed Applekit, but noticed Fernkit glancing back at the medicine den. Timberkit waved his tail at a den of weaved brambles and ferns much like the nursery.

"That's the apprentices den. We'll be there in three moons," he reminded them again, smiling. Applekit nodded excitedly but Fernkit frowned slightly. Cherrykit was practically trembling with excitement.

"I can't wait until we're apprentices!" she whispered to Walnutkit as they moved on. Timberkit showed them the warriors den, elders den, and then they headed back to the nursery. When they arrived, a grey and white she-cat walked up to Walnutkit and licked his head.

"How was your tour of the camp?" Hazelwhisker asked, nuzzling Cherrykit.

"It was cool!" Walnutkit said, jumping up and down, "I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Hazelwhisker smiled.

"Well, I can't wait either. But for now, you're still my little kits," she replied. Walnutkit smiled, sitting close to his mother. Cherrykit grinned cheekily, but touched noses with Hazelwhisker.

"Can you take us to the forest later?" Walnutkit asked as they settled down for a nap. Hazelwhisker shook her head.

"Not now, but one day, my son," she whispered, "One day." Walnutkit nodded, and closed his eyes sleepily.

* * *

><p>*1 moon later<p>

"Help!" Walnutkit awoke abruptly.

"Hazelwhisker!" he shook his mother awake, "Cherrykit's gone!" Hazelwhisker immediately got up and ran out of the nursery with Walnutkit right behind her.

"There!" he pointed at Highrock, where the little red she-cat was stuck on a tiny ledge.

"Cherrykit, how in Starclan did you get there?" Hazelwhisker cried. A couple of warriors were also looking up at Cherrykit, trying to figure out how to get her down.

"I don't know!" she wailed, "I just woke up here!"

"Cherrykit sleepwalks," Walnutkit explained to Hazelwhisker, who didn't seem to hear him.

"I'm coming Cherrykit!" she called, heading up Highrock. When she arrived at the top, she reached down with a paw.

"Grab on!" Hazelwhisker said, trying to stay calm. Cherrykit reached up and wrapped her paws around Hazelwhisker's, digging her claws in slightly for a better grip. Hazelwhisker began to lift her slowly, but Walnutkit could see pebbles falling and her white and grey paws slipping.

"Hazelwhisker!" he called desperately, beginning to run forward, but a red tom with white stripes, his father Cornwhisker, stood in his way.

"No Walnutkit," the tom said, "Don't worry. Hazelwhisker's fine, look." Walnutkit watched fearfully as Cherrykit was lifted higher and more pebbles fell. Hazelwhisker was gritting her teeth with the effort of staying balanced and lifting Cherrykit at the same time. As Cherrykit finally got her paws on top of Highrock, Walnutkit let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His mother covered Cherykit with licks while Cherrykit trembled with fear, pushing herself in her fur. Walnutkit stared at them, relieved and a bit confused; Hazelwhisker had just risked her life for Cherrykit. Why? He didn't care about why at the moment; he just pressed himself to her fur when she came back down.

* * *

><p>*7 moons later<p>

Walnutpaw and Cherrypaw ran after their mentors Hollyspark and Hickorypad at dawn. Though they had only been apprentices for two moons, they were going to their first battle. Windclan had been stealing prey for a moon now, and Darkstar had been denying all of Eaglestar's accusations. Eaglestar had finally had enough, and was ready to settle this.

"You alright?" Hollyspark asked Walnutpaw. The young she-cat seemed worried; Walnutpaw knew he was her first apprentice and she wanted him to do well.

"I'm okay," he replied breathlessly. All the running was tiring him, but thankfully, they were going to arrive at the Windclan camp in a minute. Thunderclan poured into Windclan camp, yowling to wake everyone up. Eaglestar launched himself at Darkstar when he appeared. Cornwhisker slashed at a brown she-cat. Berrydapple was wrestling with a white and silver tom.

"How dare you attack our camp!" Walnutpaw turned to see a brown she-cat with white patches. She was a little bigger than him, but not much, so he assumed she was still an apprentice.

"What's wrong?" she smirked, "Too ashamed to answer?" Walnutpaw growled and leaped at the she-cat, claws unsheathed. She snarled and clawed at his side. He yowled, angry, and attacked again. They wrestled and clawed until the she-cat had pinned him. Her eyes were angry and she looked murderous.

"Flowersong!" a cinnamon she-cat yelled at her, "Let him go! He is beaten."

"She's a warrior!" Walnutpaw's eyes widened, suddenly more scared. Flowersong growled at him, "I don't care what Ryepelt says. Goodbye scum!" Suddenly, a grey and white paw hit her in the muzzle, surprising her long enough for Walnutpaw to push her off. He go up to see Hazelwhisker pinning down Flowersong.

"Don't touch my son," she growled in the Windclan she-cat's face, then clawed her side and stomach. Flowersong yowled in pain, "Please, stop! Stop! Let me go!" Hazelwhisker kicked her once more, then got off and walked over to Walnutpaw.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sniffing one of his scratches. Walnutpaw nodded, still a bit shaken. She nodded, leading him to a safe place outside camp.

"Stay here," she ordered. Walnutpaw nodded, licking his scratches. Hazelwhisker smiled at him, than ran back into battle. Walnutpaw felt himself become curious, just like when she had saved Cherrypaw when they were kits from falling off Highrock.

"Why does she protect us so much?" he though, watching her tail disappear into the chaos of the battle.

* * *

><p>*5 moons later<p>

"Hickorypad, you lead the Shadowclan border patrol with Marshwhisker, Timberfur, and Treepaw. Drizzlepath, take Hazelwhisker, Thornpaw, and Walnutfur to the Windclan border. Appleshadow and I will lead the hunting patrols. I'll take Earthwing, Berrydapple and Rosepaw. Appleshadow, you pick your cats," Nuttail, the deputy, organized the patrols. The patrols to got together and headed out of the gorge. Appleshadow beckoned Cornwhisker, Acornflash, and Petalpaw to come with her. Walnutfur touched his nose to Cherrypetal's ear before going over to his patrol. His sister and he had been made warriors a couple sunrises ago. He heard Cherrypetal giggle as he walked over to stand by Thornpaw.

"Ignore her. So what if I like Thornpaw? She's only three moons younger than me," Walnutfur told himself, smiling at the younger brown and white she-cat. Thornpaw blinked shyly, looking at her paws. Drizzlepath led them out of camp as Hazelwhisker flicked Thornpaw's ear with her tail to wake her up from a daze. Walnutfur was proud to see his mother as a mentor. He had heard she had been Acornflash's mentor, and the tom was a very good hunter.

"Hazelwhisker's the best hunter in Thunderclan," Walnutfur thought, feeling happiness fill him. They arrived at the border, and marked it after scenting for anything other than Thunderclan.

"Hazelwhisker, I can smell badger," Thornpaw said, looking a little startled. Walnutfur sniffed; he could faintly scent the badger.

"She an amazing tracker," he thought, glancing at her.

"It's faint, but we could look to see if one has made a set," Hazelwhisker responded, "What do you think Drizzlepath?" Walnutfur turned to his mother's best friend, who looked thoughtful.

"Let's look around," Drizzlepath decided, "Lead the way Thornpaw. You've got the best nose." They all chuckled, and followed Thornpaw along the border. Soon, Walnutfur pointed with his tail, "Look, there's the set!" The set was made into a hill, and scented strongly of badger. He approached it, looking inside. He then turned back to his patrol, "It's empty. Do you think they-"

"Walnutfur!" Hazelwhisker yowled, leaping at him. She pushed him aside, and he fell beside a oak. A cry of pain filled the forest, then cut off short.

"Hazelwhisker!" Walnutfur got up, staring at his mother's body under a badger. It had jumped from on top of the set, and would have crushed Walnutfur if Hazelwhisker hadn't pushed him out of the way. But now a grey and white body was lying on the ground, still as stone. Walnutfur snarled at the badger, leaping onto its back and clawing at its fur. Drizzlepath hit the badger's muzzle while Thornpaw bit its leg. The badger shook them off, then walked away with its cubs in its wake. Walnutfur crouched beside Hazelwhisker, tears falling down his cheeks.

"It broke her neck," Drizzlepath choked on the words, burying her nose in her paws. Thornpaw pressed herself against Walnutfur, trying to comfort him.

"She saved me," Walnutfur whispered, "Why?"

"She loved you," Drizzlepath replied. Walnutfur helped Drizzlepath carry her back to camp, being extremely careful. When they entered camp, Walnutfur looked for Cherrypetal; he saw her playing with Hollyspark and Marshwhisker's kits: Jaggedkit, Sharpkit, Tanglekit, and Webkit. Tanglekit saw them before Cherrypetal, and she cried out. Her brothers and Cherrypetal turned to see what she had seen. Cherrypetal ran over quickly, "Oh no, is Hazelwhisker hurt? Should I get Wildwind or Fernflower?" Walnutfur and Drizzlepath laid Hazelwhisker down in the middle of camp, and Walnutfur, full of grief, shook his head at his sister. Cherrypetal stared at her mother's body, then cried out and collapsed beside her, her nose in her fur. Walnutfur settled beside her, pressing himself to her. He stayed up with Cherrypetal all night, then watched the elders take her out of camp to bury. Cornwhisker had grieved with them, Berrydapple comforting him. Walnutfur was angry at his father because he had always openly liked the cream tabby she-cat more than his own mate. Hazelwhisker had never commented on it, just continued raising her kits. Cherrypetal and Walnutfur then settled down in the warriors den. He touched his nose to her ear, just like her had yesterday morning. She smiled slightly, her eyes closed. He smiled, then closed his own eyes. Walnutfur awoke on a bunch of smooth rocks beside a river. He got up quickly, scared, "How did I get here!"

"My son," he froze. Her kind voice, her sweet scent seemed to cover him. He turned slowly, staring at Hazelwhisker. She looked younger than he had ever seen her, and her blue eyes looked just like the river.

"Hazelwhisker," Walnutfur whispered, running to her and pressing his pelt to hers. She smiled before pulling away, "How are you?" Walnutfur shook his head,

"Why? Why did you do it?" Hazelwhisker blinked, "You're my son. I couldn't let you die; I love you." Walnutfur felt himself begin to cry again, and Hazelwhisker licked his head like she had when he was a kit.

"I'll see you again someday," she whispered, beginning to fade.

"Don't leave me!" Walnutfur yelled desperately, wanting her to stay. Hazelwhisker smiled, then disappeared. He woke in the warriors' den, Cherrypetal still sleeping peacefully beside him. He got up and walked into the clearing, feeling both sad and happy that he had seen his mother again.

"I'll never forget you," Walnutfur whispered, gazing at the sky, "I promise."

* * *

><p>*10 moons later<p>

"Congratulations Walnutfur, you have four healthy kits," Wildwind said as he exited the nursery. Walnutfur immediately got up from where he was sitting beside Cherrypetal, her mate Acornflash, and Thornwing's littermates Treepelt and Petalwind. He entered the nursery, smiling when he saw Thornwing and his kits. He licked his mate's ear, and she purred.

"Have you thought of any names?" Walnutfur asked Thornwing, who nodded, pointing at the red tom with her tail.

"This is Redkit," she said, then pointing at the brown tom, "And this is Russetkit. You can name the other two." Walnutfur nodded, looking at the brown and white tom, "This could be Thrushkit." Thornwing nodded, then touched the brown she-kit. Her breathing was soft, and she squeaked. Walnutfur licked her, and she purred, pulling herself to his paw. Walnutfur looked at her, his eyes softening. He nudged her to Thornwing's belly, "I'd like to name her Hazelkit."

"I love both of those names," Thornwing said, smiling. She settled down, ready to sleep. Walnutfur stayed for a moment more, staring at his mate and kits. He then finally understood why Hazelwhisker had protected him until her last breath: nothing is stronger than a parent's love.

Author's Note: This took forever! Ever since school started, I've been really busy and even sick for a couple days. It vacuumed (Mom doesn't want me to say "it sucked" so I say vacuumed). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review! Stay yourself forever!


End file.
